Tariel Senju
Tariel Senju is the current head of the Senju Clan in Konohagakure Background Tariel Senju grew up in Konohagakure and spent most of his time,as a child through to being a young adult, training in the forests outside of Konoha. Inside of Konoha, he trained well in the ninja arts of Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Stealth, Ninja Weapons...but in the forest Tariel trained for one purpose: to master his Kekkei Genkai; the Wood Release. It was in his academy days, that Tariel had learned of his two complimenting chakra natures; earth and water.His father, Elanar Senju, grandson of Hashirama Senju, taught Tariel the history of the Senju clan and assisted Tariel in his training in the forest. Even throughout his childhood, Tariel was a kind, loving and generous boy, however he was hot-headed and would become very angry if the name of his clan was insulted or if he was belittled by the older students. His attitude towards others and life reflects that of his great grandfather Hashirama Senju. He has also fought with Kisame, as shown by the long jagged scar across his right side,from Kisame’s Samehada. He later got a burn mark around his left shoulder that was caused when he was burnt in rescuing a Chunin Shinobi from Kirigakure, had Tariel not intervened, the Shinobi would have died from the fire jutsu of an unknown attacker. Personality Tariel is highly honorable and well respected. He always treats those around him with kindness and respect, regardless of their rank, background or social status. Due to Tariel’s kind and comforting nature, he is often approached by other Shinobi who seek advice or a favor. Tariel will never let any harm come to a Shinobi or a citizen of Konoha, and would sacrifice himself if it meant the safety of the many. Tariel is very perceptive. He has the ability to judge a person’s character and to sense any uneasy disturbances around him. He is also very calm, even when in battle. Tariel works to restore the Senju clan and works hard for a peaceful society. He feels that if someone in his position does not follow the rules as an example, then no one else will. Due to this, he strongly believes in law and order and any law-breaker should be punished, even if it goes against his own wishes. Tariel is always willing to help anyone who requires it. He is highly intelligent and witty, yet always seems laid-back and relaxed. Appearance Tariel has dark brown, waste length hair, tied into a high ponytail. He also has dark blue eyes. In battle, Tariel wears the dark red traditional armour, similar to that of Hashirama Senju’s. When not in battle, Tariel wears the traditional Kimono garments. He prefers the loose and more traditional appearance than today’s flak jackets. He wears his headband on the side of his belt. Tariel has a long jagged scar across his right side, caused from an attack by Kisame’s Samehada. He also has a burn mark around his left shoulder and the upper left part of his chest. Abilities Tariel is arguably best known for his strategy, speed, ninjutsu and intelligence in combat.When fighting in a team with other Shinobi, Tariel fights in a supportive role; offering support from a distance with the use of Wood Style Jutsu and sharing his tactics and intelligence with his team to outsmart and defeat their opponents. Tariel uses his speed to quickly eliminate an unsuspecting opponent, or an opponent who is distracted by the continuous attack of Tariel’s Jutsu. Ninjutsu He has a considerable high knowledge of ninjutsu, as he has displayed numerous times through his use of Wood Style Jutsu. He is also a sensor-nin. It is said that he inherited his natural sensor-nin abilities from the second Hokage Tobirama Senju, although due to his modesty, he denies that his skills in being a sensor-nin match those of the second Hokage. Tariel is a master tactician, which makes him a highly perceptive Shinobi. He can almost immediately determine an opponent’s attack patterns and weaknesses. He effectively uses his Wood Style Jutsu, combined with his speed to confuse and eliminate several opponents at once. He also effectively uses his knowledge and intelligence to discern the motives and abilities of his opponents. 'Taijutsu' Although Tariel has Jounin-level Taijutsu abilities, he rarely fights his opponents force with force. He prefers to fight from a distance, using his ninjutsu, speed, knowledge and intelligence to end the battle in his favour. Likes and Dislikes *Likes: Calligraphy, Philosophy, Reading, Meditating. *Dislikes: Anyone who is disrespectful to anyone of Seniority. Category:Characters